OS Prince et magicien
by Valir
Summary: Loki comptait rester tranquille dans sa chambre mais c'était sans compter son frère et ses amis.


**Prince et magicien  
**

**J'écris depuis longtemps mais c'est la première fois que je le fais sur ce fandom. Comme beaucoup de monde ici, j'adore Loki (et Tom Hiddleston dans tous ses rôles en général !)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Loki se trouvait sur son lit, assis sur ses talons, le dos bien droit et les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés et plongé dans une profonde méditation, il n'entendait plus rien et n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que de la circulation de la magie dans son corps. C'était un exercice qu'il pratiquait régulièrement et depuis son enfance, sur les conseils de sa mère qui les avait elle-même pratiqués. Agée de 2500 ans, elle n'en avait plus besoin depuis longtemps mais Loki, à côté d'elle, trouvait qu'il faisait encore figure de disciple.

Avoir la magie en soi, c'était comme un sixième sens. Loki aurait été incapable d'expliquer avec des mots ce que cela faisait. Cela ne se décrivait pas mais se _ressentait,_ c'était tout.

« Chaque magie est unique et à l'image de celui qui la possède , lui avait dit Frigga. Entretiens-la, renforce-la et elle sera toujours ta meilleure amie. » Celle de sa mère était encore un peu plus puissante que la sienne même si elle n'avait que rarement besoin de s'en servir. Quand il était près d'elle, Loki la ressentait fortement, solide et rassurante comme la femme qui la possédait. Frigga lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, heureuse qu'au moins l'un de ses fils ait hérité de son don car Thor en était complètement dépourvu.

Loki savait dès le premier regard si quelqu'un était magicien ou non et il sentait les gens par un instinct puissant, sa perception rendue plus aigue et plus fine par la magie. La sienne, d'une couleur émeraude quand elle se faisait voir, n'était pas faite pour les démonstrations tape-à- l'oeil. Aucune chance qu'il puisse un jour dézinguer toute une armée d'un seul coup comme Thor le faisait avec la foudre. Il crééait des illusions criantes de réalisme, escamotait les objets, jouait avec le mental et lui permettait même de se changer en ce qu'il voulait. Finesse et agilité étaient ses deux qualités principales. Hélàs...Ces talents n'étaient pas particulièrement prisés au royaume d'Asgard. La magie c'était très bien pour les femmes voire pour un homme qui n'était pas un guerrier mais sûrement pas pour un prince d'Asgard, fils et frère de deux immenses guerriers. Loki n'avait jamais été censé devenir autre chose qu'un grand guerrier, manieur de la hache ou de l'épée qui nécessitaient toujours du combat rapproché. Comme la magie permettait de se battre à distance, elle était considérée comme une technique de lâche. Pourtant, depuis le premier combat de Thor à l'âge de quinze ans, Loki l'avait toujours suivi. Il avait fait montre de son habileté au maniement de la dague, il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois, il avait sauvé la vie de ses compagnons, en avait pris beaucoup d'autres et sa magie leur avait sauvé la mise de nombreuses fois. Jamais encore, il ne s'était défilé pour une mission. On ne pouvait le traiter ni de lâche, ni de fillette !

Tout d'un coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Une troupe rigolarde, bruyante et avinée fit irruption dans la pièce :

-Ah j'étais sûr qu'il était là ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

Loki eut le même choc que quelqu'un qui se réveille en tombant de son lit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour sortir de sa transe et comprendre que Thor venait de rentrer dans sa chambre avec ses amis. Il était plus de minuit et Loki les avait quitté en train de festoyer dans les appartements de Fandral à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Ce dernier, qui connaissait un succès auprès des femmes aussi considérable que Thor, avait invité toutes ses « amies » et la soirée ressemblait de plus en plus à un début d'orgie.

Loki, lui, n'avait pas tellement de succès avec les femmes. Elles aimaient les guerriers grands et forts, blonds ou roux. Avec ses cheveux noirs, sa stature svelte et son côté magicien intello, le jeune prince faisait pâle figure. Et quand il se tenait à côté de son frère si solaire et si expansif, on ne le remarquait plus du tout. Bien conscient de tout cela et, après s'être pris quelques râteaux, Loki préférait éviter ce genre de soirées, trop humiliantes pour lui.

A présent, les intrus regardaient avec stupéfaction la grande pièce dans laquelle dansaient des arabesques de lumière verte. On aurait dit que la magie débridée de Loki avait décidé de cet instant de pleine connexion pour se dégourdir et s'amuser. Un filament de lumière vint s'enrouler autour de Thor qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Comme toujours...surtout quand il était ivre mort ! Elle ne faisait cela qu'avec lui parce qu'il était le seul de la troupe que Loki aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Rien à voir avec ses autres amis qui regardaient les lumières s'éteindre peu à peu avec un mélange de crainte et de mépris.

\- Loki ! clama Thor. Pourquoi as-tu quitté la fête aussi tôt mon frère ?

Loki, bien redescendu sur terre, fit disparaître d'un signe de la main les restes de magie qui s'attardaient encore et glissa de son lit en fusillant le groupe du regard. Tous ivres...bande de barbares...

-Pourquoi ? Je te manquais ? siffla-t-il froidement. Il me semble que je t'avais laissé avec une chope d'hydromel dans une main et les seins de Hilda dans l'autre. Ca aurait dû suffire à ce que tu ne viennes pas ici en fracassant presque ma porte !

Le sourire de Thor s'affadit légèrement :

-Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de frapper...

Le pire était qu'il parlait sérieusement...Thor n'était pas très fin quand il était sobre mais, ivre, il devenait carrément insortable. Loki brûlait d'envie de le passer par la fenêtre mais la présence des autres l'irritait encore plus que celle de son frère car, eux, n'avaient vraiment rien à faire là.

-Et de quel droit te permets-tu d'amener tes ivrognes de copains dans ma propre chambre ?! Fichez tous le camp !

Volstagg posa sa lourde main sur l'épaule de Thor et renvoya un sourire moqueur à Loki qui lui fit bouillir le sang :

-Allez viens Thor, on continue la fête. C'était vraiment pas la peine d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'aussi rasoir !

Le regard de Loki se fit dangereux. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi, à lui qui était prince et fils d'Odin tout comme Thor ?! Son crétin de frère avait vraiment le don pour choisir ses amis ! Ces derniers se permettaient des remarques parce que Thor, coincé entre eux et lui, essayait toujours de ménager les uns et les autres ne voulant, ni perdre ses amis, ni son frère. Du coup, il n'était pas un soutien très efficace pour ce dernier.

Il n'avait jamais supporté Volstagg, ce gros plein de soupe aux mœurs vulgaires qui n'avait jamais pu comprendre qu'un guerrier efficace pouvait avoir d'autres atouts au combat que la force brute. Comme beaucoup, il se moquait de Loki, de son goût pour le calme, la magie et l'étude. Pour sa sobriété aux repas aussi. Se mettre la tête à l'envers et manger jusqu'à éclater était le sport national chez les guerriers d'Asgard. Mais Loki ne supportait pas bien l'alcool pour un Asgardien et avait un appétit très mesuré ce qui en faisait un mauvais convive selon les critères de Thor et de ses amis.

Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à encaisser une insulte sans répondre.

En quelques secondes, il se changea en une longue vipère, la plus dangereuse des forêts d'Asgard, s'enroula autour de la jambe de Volstagg et remonta souplement jusque sous sa tunique. Le guerrier eut un sursaut violent et se mit à crier en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de lui. Loki sentait tous les soubressauts et regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir assister de l'extérieur à ce spectacle qui devait être grotesque ! Echappant aux grosses paluches qui tentaient de se saisir de lui, il se faufila jusqu'à son cou et son épaisse toison hirsute. La sensation de la peau froide et écailleuse dans son cou devait être particulièrement désagréable !

Quand il prenait une forme animale, Loki acquérait un peu de son instinct. Il sentait la chaleur de la peau, son odeur et presque celle du sang dans les artères...

-Aaaaaah ! s'agitait Volstagg. Enlevez-moi ça !

Les autres se précipitèrent pour essayer de retirer la vipère, entortillée dans la tignasse mais à chaque fois, Loki sifflait en montrant des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante.

Thor, seul, ne paraissait pas sérieusement inquiet mais plutôt songeur et désolé. Il s'approcha de Volstagg qui n'osait même plus essayer d'attraper Loki et avait fini par rester prudemment immobile.

-Loki...Allez viens...

Il saisit Loki d'un geste à la fois vif et délicat, une main à la base de son cou et l'autre à la queue. Il savait y faire car il adorait les serpents. Une drôle de passion qu'il était bien le seul à avoir à Asgard ! Loki, toujours en colère, avait envie de le mordre mais, il était si venimeux que même Thor n'aurait pu survivre plus d'un quart d'heure à sa morsure. Fallait-il qu'il lui fasse confiance pour l'attraper si calmement !

Le serpent lui décocha un regard noir mais se laissa faire Thor lui caressa doucement la tête en murmurant :

-Tu ne me poignardes pas cette fois ?

Non, Loki (ou le serpent?) se sentait déjà plus calme et en confiance. Il s'enroula étroitement autour du poignet de Thor.

Volstagg et les autres guerriers regardaient toujours la vipère d'un air peu amène. Thor leva la tête et leur dit :

-Retournez faire la fête. Je vous rejoins.

Personne ne demanda son reste avant de sortir. Loki était plutôt content de lui. A défaut d'être respecté, il allait se faire craindre !

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Thor dit en soupirant :

-Tu ne risques pas de te faire des amis avec ce genre de mauvaise blague.

Loki glissa de son poignet jusqu'au sol, reprit forme humaine et rétorqua aussitôt :

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse d'avoir ce genre d'abrutis pour amis ?! Je n'en reviens pas que tu me fasses des reproches ! Quand vas-tu en faire de même avec Volstagg qui s'est permis d'insulter ton frère après être entré dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité ?!

-Je vais le faire, je te le promets, répondit sérieusement Thor. Je n'aime pas qu'ils se moquent de toi. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ce sont de bons compagnons fidèles et forts au combat.

Loki le regarda de travers. Ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses fois cette conversation et, comme cela n'avait jamais abouti à rien d'autre qu'un statut quo, il préféra ne pas se fatiguer à prolonger la dispute.

Il se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y jeter sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Bon maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et retourne te saoûler avec ces abrutis. Tu comprendras que je n'aie aucune envie de vous rejoindre !

Thor, d'un air contrit, amorça un geste pour se retirer mais il se ravisa et alla lui aussi se jeter sur son lit de son frère. Lourdement. Le meuble eut un craquement et Loki une exclamation :

-Mais tu es vraiment un... !

Thor éclata de rire et s'affala à moitié sur son frère d'un air joueur.

-T'es aussi lourd que Mjollnir, marmonna Loki. Dégage !

Cependant, Loki commençait à sourire et c'était que Thor voulait. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine de son frère, posa son menton dessus et dit :

-Je suis désolé Loki. Je sais que tu souffres de te sentir méprisé parce que tu es magicien.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître combien ces mots-là touchaient juste. Thor poursuivit gravement :

\- Si je suis maladroit, pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu ne me mets pas dans le même sac que les autres. Moi, je l'aime ta magie. En plus, elle te vient de notre mère alors comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Elle nous a sauvé la mise de nombreuses fois et, avec ou sans elle, tu es un bon combattant. Dis-moi que tu me croies mon frère...

Il y eut un silence puis Loki enfouit doucement sa main dans la crinière léonine de Thor. Bien sûr qu'il le croyait. Même si son cerveau avait cherché à nier l'amour que Thor lui portait, son cœur et son instinct l'auraient contredit. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne pouvait pas douter, envers et contre toutes les disputes, c'était de l'attachement entre Thor et lui.

-Tu m'énerves..., dit Loki alors que son sourire affectueux disait le contraire. Et tu m'écrases ! Sors de là avant que tes copains ne reviennent demander pourquoi tu ne les as pas rejoints.

-Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille, capitula Thor en se redressant.

Mais, d'un geste joueur, il embrassa Loki sur le front en s'écriant « Bonne nuit petit frère ! ». Loki le repoussa brusquement, voulant paraître agacé mais un sourire impossible à reprimer naquit sur son visage :

\- Bonne nuit crétin !

Thor partit et Loki retrouva enfin le calme et la solitude. Il resta un long moment allongé à fixer les croisées du plafond. Les mots de Thor l'avaient touché et calmé. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Il espèrait qu'il resterait toujours sourd aux persiflages des autres et qu'il pourrait rester à ses côtés dans les batailles et plus tard, pour le conseiller quand il serait roi. Oh oui, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de malin auprès de lui cet idiot-là !

Quelque part dans le palais, il entendit comme l'écho d'un cri dégoûté et il eut un sourire moqueur. Volstagg avait dû trouver son petit cadeau- illusoire certes mais l'effet était le plus important ! : un gros cafard coincé dans sa foisonnante barbe !


End file.
